Algo muy parecido al amor
by TheVampireQueenNight
Summary: Los hermanos México han tenido una enorme discusión ¿Porque? nada mas y nada menos que por el gringo. Mexico del sur y EUA han iniciado una relacion, lo cual pone a la parte norte muy molesta, no solo por que es la persona que más odia en este mundo, si no por que tambien ha tenido el descaro de quitarle a quien mas ama ¿Será que acaso está celosa? Mexcest
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene situaciones sexuales muy explicitas y en varias ocasiones un poco de Yaoi. Si no OS gusta OS invito a que huyan. De no tener problema espero que les agrade.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **México del sur pertenece a: Liliana del Carmen Rodriguez /Loto-Negro13 en DA.**

 **México del Norte me pertenece.**

 **Adelante :D**

Estaba aterrorizada, las ideas sólo se me venían a la mente sin razón alguna, sin coherencia ni lógica. Ésta situación era enfermiza, inquietante y de cierta manera agradable.¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Realmente no me agrada para nada ya que es visto mal por toda la gente, de cierto modo ya puedo entenderla a ella, como se siente y lo frustrante que es; pero yo no lo he aceptado del todo, no es correcto, no es aceptado ni visto bueno a los ojos de los demás…Pero es lo que yo quiero.

Indefinidamente de la situación en la que me encuentro todo empezó de la manera más sencilla que puedan imaginarse, más absurda y más cotidiana, un aire nostálgico viene hacia mi y al recordar aquellos momentos inocentes que tanto añoraba y guardaba en mi corazón como la prueba de que ese tipo de amor sólo existe de esa manera. No se decir si mi situación pueda describirse como "amor" o algo así por lo parecido, sólo se que si las cosas no salen bien, no podré verle a la cara nuevamente."

Pov's end

María se sentía indignada y de cierta manera algo celosa, los hechos que ocurrían frente a sus ojos se suscitaban de una manera jodidamente rápida, tanto que te das cuenta de que las relaciones en la actualidad no es más que una pérdida de tiempo, quizá por eso son tan rápidas y no duran nada.

Es algo traumante que tu hermano mayor, quien solía irse de putas al menos una vez a la semana se esté besando con un hombre, y no con cualquier hombre, la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo: Alfred F. Jones, representación de Estados Unidos de América.

¿Acaso no se suponía que Javier de igual modo le tenía un infinito desprecio y odio a el rubio come hamburguesas? Que vueltas del destino se decía ella, que fácil es voltearte la tortilla en un segundo.

Carraspea en tono suficientemente audible como para que su consanguíneo le escuche y deje de hacer todo ese…"Espectáculo" de lenguas por todos lados.

El moreno se despega de su pareja volteando a ver a la de ojos carmesíes, un poco apenado, no tenía idea de que la estuviese viendo; o mejor dicho no se acordaba

—Ah—Colocó una mano detrás de su nuca en signo de vergüenza —Lo lamento María, no tenía idea de que estabas viendo—Dijo incómodo mientras pateaba una de las piedritas que se encontraba en el suelo.

La contraria sólo se dedicó a mirarle un tanto molesta, ese tipo de demostraciones no debe hacerse en público. —Si vas a seguir así es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, o es más a un hotel—Dijo en tono sarcástico aunque en realidad estaba algo irritada, no soportaba ver a ese rubio a la cara, pero que idiota.

El estadounidense corrió rápidamente a abrazar a la castaña haciendo que esta diese un brinquito del susto ante repentina acción

—Well Mary, ¡Somos familia de ahora en adelante!—Le abrazaba con cariño, esperando ser aceptado, pero parece que no conoce a la querida México del norte, por lo que la chica actuó con brusquedad apartándolo de si, cayendo en brazos del moreno.

—Escuchame bien gringo ¡Eso Nunca Va A Pasar!—Se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, de por si todo lo ocurrido era extraño, pero llegar al punto de que se están volviendo familia es el colmo, tiene su dignidad y su orgullo, por algo no olvida fácilmente lo ocurrido en años pasados, y por lo visto eso seguirá vigente.

Javier intervino tratando de calmar la situación, nunca había visto a su hermana con esa actitud tan hostil, ni aunque fuese Alfred se comportaba de esa manera.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?—Estaba sumamente preocupado por su comportamiento, en ocasiones pasadas ha visto que tipo de cosas suele hacer cuando pierde la cabeza y eso no es para nada agradable. Se le acercó queriendo estrecharla en brazos tratando de tranquilizarla, pero nuevamente volvió su actitud seguido de una pregunta que fue digna de reflexionar

—Yo pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?—Por momentos ella no reconocía que el fuese su hermano, se le hizo muy ilógico que ya haya olvidado todo el pasado.

El castaño miró a Alfred y le hizo un ademán de que lo buscaría luego, después se puso firme para poder continuar con éste asunto.

—¿Por que lo preguntas? —Simplemente se decían de a preguntas, pero no había respuestas, el momento era demasiado inusual y no se explicaba el por qué, pero algo le incomodaba, no sabía exactamente por que, pero tenía ciertas sospechas.

—¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que nos ha hecho el gringo? No te entiendo Javier, tu siempre decías lo mucho que le odiabas al igual que yo y ahora surge esto—En sus ojos se lograba ver la duda y el miedo a lo que no entendía de su propio hermano, para ser más exactos el por que se ve tan cambiado, como si le hubiesen quitado su personalidad dejándolo hueco.

El más alto tomó aire antes de dar un leve suspiro y continuar resolviendo las dudas de su hermana menor.

—…No, no se me ha olvidado, es algo que siempre va a estar en mi memoria…—Le tomó por los hombros viéndole a los ojos.

—Pero yo lo perdoné —Por que de el odio al amor hay sólo un paso y ellos ya lo dieron.

Una sonrisa amarga se empezó a dibujar en los labios de la chica tomando la mano de su hermano y sosteniéndola por unos momentos para luego quitarla de si comenzó a decir duramente.

—Has cambiado mucho, te has vuelto más blando—Fue lo que salió de si boca tras el cólera que le provocó aquellas palabras de su hermano mayor, se podía romper prácticamente en cualquier momento a causa de la frustración y la ira que le provocaba.

Le miró extrañado —¿Me he…vuelto blando?— Se echó a reír, Javier siempre ha sido compasivo y blando por naturaleza, muy diferente de la ojiroja, tal vez ésta sea una de las mayores diferencias entre ellos 2.

La tonalidad cálida de sus orbes de tan peculiar color inició su proceso de desaparición y en cambio apareció una mirada fría e intolerante, tan despectiva e indiferente como las de alguien que no se interesa por los sentimientos de la gente, como si no tuviera emoción alguna. El dolor y la incomprensión se han apoderado de su ser ha iniciado una metamorfosis para mal, aquella muchacha ya no es la misma.

—Y yo que te tenía tan en alto—Apretaba con fuerza sus puños en lo que aguantaba el decirle cosas más atroces y feas ¿Por que tan de repente le cae en el hígado con quien se mete su hermano?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al muchacho. Con actitud altanera buscaba terminar con este asunto de una buena vez por todas.

—Sólo ten en mente que quien se enamora como un idiota es Javier no México —Su hermana siempre le había echado en cara que no se dejase llevar por ningún país por que simplemente lo querrían por territorio o dinero. Con Alfred es diferente, no la quiere por ninguna de esas 2 opciones, le quiere por amor.

Se puso firme teniendo bien en cuenta las palabras que había mencionado el más alto, de manera que en éste juego de quien tiene la razón no perdiera

—Eso lo tengo bien claro—Dijo saliendo sin más de aquel lugar totalmente enfurecida y con los pensamientos malos al borde de salir. Se dirigió rápidamente a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, era demasiado el cólera que le provocaba toda la situación que se llevaba a cabo. Para acabarla de amolar el tráfico estaba terrible y había comenzado a llover en las calles del centro de Monterrey. Se quedaría ahí atorada al menos una hora, la suerte no ha estado de su lado últimamente.

Acto seguido comenzó a buscar en su celular contactos con los que pudiese hablar…sólo tenía a Javier y a "la gringa", vaya jugada que realizó el karma o cualquier deidad existente con ella. Sólo le quedaba esperar y reflexionar lo que ha hecho esos 494 años de vida, vaya patraña pensaba ella.

Abrió la guantera buscando algo con que distraerse, quizá un cigarrillo o una goma de mascar, lo que sea no importaba en ese momento

De tan lleno que estaba ese lugar, papeles y más papeles salieron disparados por la compresión de todo lo que se acumuló y después de eso un pequeño papel le dio mucha curiosidad. Lo levantó con cuidado de la parte trasera del asiento y lo observó por detrás con la fecha que indicaba.

María's POV

Mi corazón se estremeció con fuerza y presioné la foto de manera rencorosa. Las amargas lágrimas no paraban de brotar y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta

*Flash Back*

Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, tenía que descansar un poco, después de todo estar en ambos bandos del país es complicado. Decidí que era tiempo de perderme aunque sea por unas semanas, era bastante el tiempo que no iba al Distrito Federal, y si soy sincera van más o menos 80 años, por lo tanto era tiempo de que revisara ciertos asuntos de manera personal.

Regresando de una estúpida charla con el idiota que tengo de presidente, me informaron que debía hospedarme en cierta casa, cosa que se me hizo un poco extraño, un hotel hubiese sido suficiente.

El taxi se estaciono en frente de una linda casa, un poco rústica, pero grande y acogedora. En su jardín se podían divisar unas hermosas dalias y unas rosas de un color despampanante muy bien cuidado debo decir, ya que ese tipo de cosas no me va.

Me dieron una copia de las llaves por lo que procedí a adentrarme en la mansión y ver la bella decoración que había en su interior. Sin más me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo para matar mi hambre.

Se me cayó el vaso de agua cuando en frente de mi me encontré con un muchacho moreno de cabello un poco largo y ojos igualmente castaños.

—¿Quién jodidos eres tu?—Pregunté totalmente histérica y a la defensiva ¿Porqué carajos había alguien en la casa? No tiene sentido. Se acomodó de manera formal y me miró sonriente.

—Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?—Se notaba su acento sureño propio del lugar en el que me encontraba, era irritante que se hiciera el bueno conmigo, algo ha de traer en mente, uno ya no puede confiar en nadie.

—¿Quién jodidos eres tu y que haces en MI casa?—Bueno en realidad no era mi casa, pero si es una persona ajena sería los suficiente como para ahuyentarlo. Después de eso su expresión cambió, asemejándose a un tipo de metamorfosis pero no de las buenas.

—Yo soy José Javier López y estás en MI casa—Evidentemente y como era de suponerse no iba a dejar que me pusiera al brinco así de fácil y sencillo. Tomé aire para agarrar agallas, ahora si me vas a conocer cabrón

—Pues yo soy María de la Luz Fernández representación de México y vuelvo a repetirlo esta es MI casa—Iba a estallar en cólera si este asunto no se resolvía.

Es en ese preciso momento en el que no sabes si debes darte un tiro en la cabeza o simplemente dejar que las cosas continúen y pegarte un cono en la frente simulando ser un caballo.

"Representación de México" No podía sacar esa oración de su cabeza, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, uno terrible. Se pone firme antes de continuar evitando quedarse con la boca abierta, no cualquier loca va a decirte que tiene tu trabajo, peor ¡Que eres tu!.

—Pues lamento decirte que eso es imposible. Por que la representación de México en persona soy yo—

Dijo finalmente aquel joven de tez morena, esperando a que la otra contestase con cualquier excusa y saliera de la casa.

Pero por cosas del destino no va a ser así.

Por que aún hay mucho de ellos que tienen que saber

 **N/A: ¿Que les ha parecido? No he subido historia alguna desde que me he metido al rol en y sinceramente me ha dado muchas ideas. De hecho esta historia es más como lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, de esta manera mato mi frustración por no obtener lo que quería pero bueno, las cosas pasan.**

 **Ya tengo todo planeado, solo es cuestión de redactarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Como estan! me han extrañado? Yo si, es decir ni siquiera podia escribir a gusto. Pero hoy me liberw finalmente y logre terminarlo. Este ha quedado un ppco mas corto pero a la proxima no me limitare. Emotive momentnpor parte de ambos Méxicos. Disfrutenlo!**

La ojirroja se había quedado completamente perpleja y abriendo los ojos como platos mostrando su expresión de incomprensión al máximo.

No se podía explicar el por que un humano común y corriente sabía de la existencia de las personificaciones de los países, que ella sepa son contados con los dedos de las manos la gente por país que sabe algo acerca del asunto.

Y ese joven definitivamente no estaba en la lista, no era si quiera concordante con alguna de las fotografías de los perfiles e historiales. Es más, ella conocía a las personas que saben el secreto por que tienen contacto frecuentemente.

Se debía analizar cuidadosamente la situación, a decir verdad ella había descuidado mucho a los estados sureños del país y no cree que los presidentes los hayan mantenido todos estos años.

Eso es.

Puede ser.

No lo sabe.

Averiguarlo es lo que debe hacer.

Terminando el rápido análisis que hizo mentalmente de aproximadamente unos 30 segundos cambió completamente su expresión y sin embargo seguía manteniéndose a la defensiva, las teorías pueden fallar y no sabe realmente que tan acertada esté.

—¿Has sido criado en el sur? ¿Antonio te mantuvo ahí? —Preguntó sumamente llena de duda y ansiosa por la respuesta que el moreno diera. En caso de que negara o no tuviera idea de que está hablando está preparada para borrarle la memoria con unos fármacos especiales que tiene por si es necesario. En caso contrario significa que…

El moreno por su parte se extrañó por la naturaleza de esa pregunta lo que da a conocer sin lugar a dudas que esa chica sabe de lo que está hablando.

De igual manera adoptó otra actitud mientras le carcome el por que sabe tanto y aún más por que todavía le pregunta. Esta vez no mentirá para mantener a salvo el secreto. Necesita llegar al fondo de esto.

—Si, he vivido en el sur toda mi vida desde que era una pequeña civilización —Contestó el de ojos cafés mientras veía la expresión de la muchacha y se enfocaba en que es lo que vendría a continuación.

La expresión de la muchacha cambio completamente de estar a la defensiva a soprendida y como si no se pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la persona más cercana a ella de lo que fuese posible.

Frente a ella se encontraba su única familia.

Mirándole a los ojos veía a su hermano.

Era el descubrimiento más grande que haya hecho jamás, América se puede ir mucho a la mierda cuando te enteras que tienes 464 años de vida y un hermano que no has visto jamás.

Trató de encubrir su asombro y verse más "profesional" adoptando una postura relajada y madura.

—Eso quiere decir… que tu y yo …somos… hermanos—Dijo entrecortadamente casi sin poder contener la emoción de la situación y sin embargo no veía un cambio inmediato en el rostro de éste.

El muchacho se encontraba asimilando la situación detenidamente, si es que tiene una hermana eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero también le plantearía una gran duda a otras. Sea como sea el caso de lo que había que estar seguros en este momento es que de habría que compartir la felicidad de éste gran acontecimiento.

—¿T-tengo una hermana? Quien sabe que tantas cosas más me habrá ocultado España ¿Quien me asegura que soy un humano y no un tlacuache?—Contestó el de ojos cafés colocando sus manos en la cabeza enfatizando el desconcierto que le provocaba aquella noticia. Era tan distante de ese tipo de cosas, que por su naturaleza nunca creyó que iba a enfrentarlas algún día. Que vueltas del destino.

—Pues…si en teoría nadie te asegura nada—Bromeaba la chica intentando suavizar el ambiente que se había formado. Evidentemente no comprendía que el muchacho sólo estaba exagerando. Pero bueno, si no sabe nada de el que no pidan milagros.

El muchacho por su parte recobró su compostura volteando a ver a su hermana, era sumamente extraño pero nada que no pudiese resolverse con el tiempo.

—¿Con que mi hermana María eh?—Dijo acercándose a ella extendiendo los brazos de manera cálida.

—¡Vengase pa' acá escuincla!—Y en acto seguido la ojirroja sin mucha confianza aún fue a abrazarle. Segundos después ambos hermanos ya se andaban amoroseando y mimando. Ella con besos en las mejillas y el con besos en la frente. Claro que si la castaña es seca, cuando le nace hacer las cosas las hace y bien.

Todo el día estuvieron conversando y comiendo de vez en cuando unas enchiladas, se preguntaban de a muchas cosas: ¿Qué donde estuviste ese año? ¿Cómo creciste?¿Dónde viviste? Y un sin fin de preguntas relacionadas con su vida y su paradero

El muchacho al fin podía explicar el por que le llegaban paquetes con joyas y cosas para nada de machos, inclusive el por que de repente llegaba Francia y le tocaba el pecho sin previo aviso.

Así mismo ella podía explicar el por que se referían a ella misma como "El guapo del lugar" y cosas así por el estilo. De hecho si nos ponemos a pensar detenidamente su afición por las armas se originó por que eran paquetes para Javier y no para María pero de cualquier forma le terminaban llegando.

Ese mismo día en la noche, la de cabellos castaños sacó una cámara digital de su bolsillo tomándole una foto sin aviso al más alto.

El otro soprendido por el repentino flash se frotó los ojos para luego continuar y preguntarle.

—¿Por que ha sido esa foto?—

La chica por su parte le sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar.

—Por que así tendré a mi hermano cuando no esté—El joven conmovido por la acción y la dulzura de la contraria le quitó la cámara de las manos, la tomó en brazos juntando sus mejillas mirando hacia la cámara.

—Sonríe—Fue lo que dijo y después se pudo ver el flash de la cámara seguido del sonidito de la captura.

—Juntos es mejor—Afirmó el contrario aún abrazado de la muchacha saliendo para no se donde.

*Fin del Flash-Back*

—¿Juntos es mejor no?—Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca tras el nudo que estaba atorado en su garganta pero que también sofocaba a su corazón. El incesante llanto de hace unos minutos había por fin concluido definitivamente y la calle por la que transitaba había sido liberada del bloqueo automovilístico.

Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que la mujer pudiera llegar finalmente a su casa azotando puertas durante su llegada hasta que pudo llegar a su habitación y la avalancha de ira cesó.

Las sirvientas no se explicaban el comportamiento tan hostil de su ama contra el mundo. Pero conociéndola era mejor que la dejasen sola.

{××××××××}

Cuando la joven salio desbordando ira e inconformidad a el otro no le quedó más remedio que seguir con su pareja para olvidar todo el asunto.

Sin embargo eso no iba a ser una tarea sencilla.

El estadounidense jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente ante el asunto que ocurrió hace pocos minutos impaciente por el regreso de su pareja a la habitación. Ya se había oído el portazo lo que indicaba que la muchacha finalmente se había ido. Pero todos sabemos que un portazo no es bueno.

El moreno entró a la habitación ya harto de lo que había sucedido pues en todas sus peleas con su hermana menor nunca había llegado a verla de esa manera. Algo no estaba bien con ella, no es algo que se pueda arreglar como en ocasiones anteriores

Exhausto se limitó a tirarse en el sofá junto al rubio observando desinteresadamente el aparato del mal llamado televisión.

Como el mexicano no decía palabra alguna el ojiazul optó por romper el hielo, o más bien matar sus dudas.

—¿Are you Okay?—Preguntó el rubio tomándolo de las manos cariñosamente aunque su semblante se mostrase serio y fastidiado.

El contrario volteó a verle y a sonreírle débilmente, no podía mentirle esta vez

—No Alfred, no me siento bien, esto no me deja tranquilo—Admite preocupado mientras voltea al piso como si en el pudiese hallar la respuesta a sus problemas.

Sin embargo esto no iba a detener al muchacho a hacerlo hablar de ello, para el sería mejor que se desahogara cuando pueda.

—¿Qué ocurre con Mary? No la había visto tan molesta—Es verdad que ella pierde la cabeza con facilidad pero es evidente cuando no lo hace de la forma habitual.

El moreno se frotó el entrecejo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo tampoco la había visto así Alfred. Ella me preocupa, hay mucho que no se ni como reaccione a todo esto—

—¿Es por mi verdad? Que ella me odia—Una expresión de angustia se hizo presente en la cara del estadounidense. La relación entre ellos ha sido muy amarga sobre todo por que la muchacha es muy rencorosa y orgullosa

El moreno jamás había visto que su pareja hiciera una expresión igual en cientos de años, al parecer la aprobación de su hermana es más que importante para él.

Se le acercó envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo para reconfortarlo y que se tranquilice.

—Escúchame…sólo debemos darle tiempo para que se tranquilice, que debe asimilar la situación. Y no te odia…yo lo se—Afirmó el mexicano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con ternura en su mirada, es su pareja y como tal debe de estar con el en las buenas y las malas.

El semblante del muchacho cambió para mostrarse más sereno pero aún con incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que ella esté bien?—Preguntó de nueva cuenta mirándolo a los ojos con su expresión

—No lo se. Esto es muy nuevo para decir, con tan poco tiempo de conocernos, y ya nos hemos distanciado—Contesta colocando su mano en el mentón analizando la situación, ha de ser duro para su hermana que de pronto su hermano ya no esté todo el tiempo con ella. Más de 700 años sin verse nunca y ahora solo bastaron meses para distanciarse. La culpa le inunda el alma y un sentimiento de tristeza le acompaña. Voltea a ver nuevamente a su pareja sonriéndole de nueva cuenta besando su mejilla.

—No hay de que preocuparse. Mañana iré a verla—Con estas palabras selló los labios ajenos con un dulce beso para seguir observando televisión y posteriormente caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Pero lo que el piensa hacer no será lo planeado, por que una mente dominada por la soledad puede realizar muchas cosas…


End file.
